Uncle Urahara and Auntie Szayel
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: The fifth part of my GrimmIchi series. WARNING! this contains Yaoi MenXMen if no like dont read.


A/N: The fourth part of my GrimmIchi series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor am I making a profit from this.

WARNING: This contains Yaoi (MenXMen FUCKING) if no like DON'T read.

Uncle Urahara and Auntie Szayel

"Hello Ichigo!" Urahara practically sang as he let the substitute Shinigami into his shop. "How are you this fine day!" he sat down at his customary spot and pulled out his fan.

Ichigo made a grunting sound in response and plopped down on the ground. "Bored." His voice sounded as though he was complaining, it reminded Urahara of a child.

"Well why don't you do something to entertain yourself? Perhaps a hollow could help you out." He suggested with a grin as he fanned himself.

Ichigo was too busy staring up at the roof to notice the suggestive grin he was receiving from Urahara. "No hollows to kill, its been extremely quiet lately."

'That's not all true King, ya have me to fight!' Hichigo voiced from his subconscious.

Ichigo inwardly glared at his hollow. 'Shut up.'

Urahara chuckled again and continued to fan himself. "That's not quite what I meant." When he received the confused glance he continued. "When I said 'Perhaps a hollow could help you out' I was referring to a certain hollow whom occupies so much of your time, especially in the bedroom." His grin widened.

Ichigo shot up from the ground and glared at Urahara. "For YOUR information I haven't heard from that bastard in two weeks. TWO FUCKING WEEKS!"

"No need to swear, or shout." Urahara smirked at the teen.

Ichigo growled.

Urahara raised his hands defensively. "No need to get angry I'm not the one who's not spoken to you in two weeks…" he paused for a moment before a perverted grin stretched across his face. "…why are you so angry anyway? Are you on your period?"

Hichigo cackled.

Ichigo growled and lunged at the man.

"Now Ichigo." Urahara flash-stepped out of the way as Ichigo fumbled forward and landed on his chest, but before he could get up Urahara was straddling his back. "No need to get angry."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but he froze as he felt something pierce his skin. It felt like a needle or a mosquito needle, though as soon as he had felt it, it was gone again. "What the fuck did you put in me!!?" he flailed his arms and legs around in an attempt to get the man in sandal's off him.

Urahara pulled an innocent face. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He stepped off the teen. "Now time to go home I have things to do, run along!" he shooed the teen out.

"Hey-oi-what!?" by the time he turned to face Urahara he was outside of the shop with the door slammed shut in his face. "Bastard." He growled before making way home, given that Urahara had just done something to him it was probably best to just hide in his room and wait it out.

X

"What did you just do?" Jinta questioned with his arms crossed.

Urahara grinned. "You'll see! Now I'll just be in my room please don't disturb me."

XXX

"Ichigo! My son you're home!!" Ichigo barely managed to jump out of the way to dodge a flying kick to the head.

"Crazy old man!" He growled swinging his leg around to kick his father effectively throwing him out of the house.

Karin sighed and shaking her head took a bite out of her apple. Yuzu smiled and went back to cooking. "We're having pasta tonight." She smiled at her brother.

Ichigo nodded in response before trudging up the stairs to his room.

XXX

"What the fuck do you need me for?" Grimmjow growled as he was led into one of Szayel's labs. Everything in this lab was white and it mainly consisted of a desk, an examination table and something that looked like a shower.

"Just a physical," Szayel calmly responded though Grimmjow missed the gleam in his eyes and the small grin on his lips. "now would you please sit on the chair?" he gestured to the chair.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, just a physical his ass! He had never had one before so why was it so important? But… the quicker he did this the quicker he could hunt down his berry.

"Thank you Grimmjow." He smiled as Grimmjow quietly sat on the chair. Szayel took two pairs of rubber gloves out of a small box and put them on his hands, deliberately making them let out a snapping noise as he put them on.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Szayel, something felt wrong, something felt really wrong. Since when did arrancar need physicals, and he wasn't liking the sound of the gloves snapping.

"Just relax." Szayel smiled in a way that seemed far too sweet for any hollow. He watched as Grimmjow closed his eyes and tried to relax his muscles, they were only partly relaxed but it was enough for what he wanted to do. "Good, now keep your eyes closed."

"Wha-" As Grimmjow went to open his eyes and snap at Szayel for ordering him around he froze at the feeling of a needle pierce his skin. "What the fuck asshole!?" he leapt out of the chair and swung to face Szayel who was standing a few inches away from him with his hands behind his back.

"So very vulgar Grimmjow." Szayel smirked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU PUT IN ME!!?" Grimmjow growled gripping the octava espada's shoulders and shaking him.

Szayel laughed, the sound echoing through the cold room. "You'll find out soon enough!" he let out another chuckle before removing Grimmjow's hands from him and moving over to a waste disposal bin where he deposited the gloves and the needle.

"Don't you walk away form me you-" Grimmjow froze mid-shout as he felt a tight clench in his chest. The feeling grew hot and seeped throughout his body, reitsu flared and wrapped around his body as he felt himself changing. He threw his head back and let out a roar as his body was forced into changing into its released form.

"What." Grimmjow panted. "The. Fuck. Did. You. do." He growled and flexed his claws threateningly, his tail flailed around in a manner which showed his anger and annoyance.

Szayel resisted the urge to giggle at the way Grimmjow reminded him of an angry kitten. "Don't worry, you'll find out in a few moments." Was the only explanation he offered.

"You!" he growled lunging forward to attack the octava Espada only to pause mid-lunge as a warm feeling formed in his chest and abdomen. He needed his berry. NOW. "I deal with you later." He growled before practically bolting out of the room.

Szayel grinned. "I look forward to it." was all he said before turning and making his way to his screen room. He had an event to witness.

XXX

Ichigo sighed and rolled around in his bed. He felt so restless but at the same time he felt exhausted, as though he was going to just pass out. He closed his eyes and sighed, perhaps if he took a nap when he woke up he would feel better.

Just as he felt himself falling asleep… his eyes shot open as he felt a pair of lips slam against his. 'THE FUCK!!!' He inwardly shouted, he tried to move his arms only to find them pinned.

'Don't whine, just sit there and take it.' his hollow advised, the grin on his face seemed larger and more menacing than ever.

Ichigo ignored his hollow and struggled against whomever was holding him down. "Fuck'n stop struggling berry." A familiar voice growled moving his lips from the teens for a brief moment before the fell on them again.

Ichigo froze. 'Grimmjow?' he focused his eyes and saw blue hair. 'What the fuck is wrong with Grimm?' he remained still knowing it was pointless to fight against Grimmjow, he hesitantly returned the kiss. Grimmjow nipped at his tongue, his fangs drawing blood as he plundered the teens mouth.

"Grmmjow…" Ichigo panted the moment the hot mouth left his. "What… the… fuck is wrong…?" he pushed Grimmjow away and pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the bed rather than be vulnerable lying on the bed… he was vulnerable either way but he felt safer sitting up.

"Don't know. Don't care. Gunna fuck you into the mattress.." was the only warning Ichigo got before Grimmjow gripped his shoulders and pushed him into the mattress.

"Gah!" he panted as a hot mouth latched onto his neck.

XXX

"Hey goat-chin I think I hear something upstairs in Ichigo's room." Karin commented pausing her 'throwing the ball in the air' game. She moved closer to the stairs to see if she could hear more clearly.

"I think we should go out for ice cream!" Isshin suddenly announced very loudly, grabbing his two daughters and practically dragging them out of the house.

"But what about Ichigo!?" Yuzu looked at the stairs concerned as Isshin pulled them out of the house.

"He's fine girls." Isshin responded closing the front door behind them. "More then fine…" he muttered before hastily walking the girls away from the house.

XXX

"G-Grimm!" Ichigo panted as teeth scraped against his neck and strong hands slid down his sides to the bottom of his shirt. One of his hands flew to Grimmjow's long hair while the other clutched at his lover's back.

Grimmjow chuckled against the teen's neck, his tail flailed around behind him in a way that showed that he was more than happy, though this was also obvious from the bulge that Ichigo could feel grinding against his hip.

Ichigo panted and arched against Grimmjow who pressed him further into the mattress while his clawed hand began pulling the teen's shirt up. "Grimm…" he gasped a hand moving to rub the fur of the Espada's car ears. Upon hearing a low rumble sound come from Grimmjow's chests he knew that Grimmjow was more than happy.

Grimmjow chuckled at the sound of Ichigo' pants, although on most other nights he would be more than happy to take things slow just so he could hear those sounds right now he was in no mood and just wanted to rip the teen's clothes off and bury himself in the tight heat.

"These. Off. now." He growled ripping the shirt off.

"H-Hey!" Ichigo half growled half panted. "I liked that shirt." He grumbled.

"Don't care." Grimmjow growled leaning down to nip harshly at the teen's nipple. Ichigo threw his head back in a moan, his hands clenching in Grimmjow's long hair.

"G-Grimm!" Ichigo moaned arching into the other's touch. "Faster!" even though earlier he had been somewhat tired the moment Grimmjow's lips touched him he felt a fire start in his chest as well as his energy come back to him in full force. He felt as though he could spend days fighting off hollows before breaking a sweat.

Grimmjow flashed Ichigo a toothy grin which showed all of his feline teeth. "Alright Berry." Almost instantly after Ichigo felt his pants being ripped off and flung across the room.

"FUCK!" the teen cried out as he felt sharp teeth scrape across his chest, a hot tongue flicked against his nipple. His hands clenched in the long teal hair. "Grimm!!" he arched and shivered as he felt Grimmjow chuckle against the soft flesh.

Grimmjow's grin widened as he listened to the little sounds that his berry made. He truly loved those sounds, those sounds made him feel such power whenever he heard them. The feeling he got just from seeing his berry in a way that no one else had seen him… he grinned and moved down to nip at Ichigo's hip.

Ichigo panted his hands clawing at Grimmjow's hair. "Gods…" he lifted his hips up as Grimmjow cupped him harshly. "F-Fuck!!" he cried out a hot, fang filled, mouth covered his weeping member. "Grimm!" he pulled harshly on the hair, something about the way the fangs scraped against him felt amazing!

Grimmjow chuckled against the member, the vibrations sending shivers through Ichigo. "Gods Grimm!" he panted, his mouth hung open as he felt Grimmjow nip at his tip. "F-Fuck!"

Grimmjow grinned, his tail flailing from side to side in excitement, his grin widened as he got an idea. He took more of the member into his mouth, his tongue flicking against the tip.

Ichigo let out another pant as his eyes shot open both at the feeling of Grimmjow taking more into his hot mouth but also at the feeling of something blunt sliding against his lips. "H-Huh?" he blinked the daze from his eyes so that he could focus on the thing pressing at his lips.

'I-Is that his t-tail!?' he gaped as realized that the 'thing' pressing against his lips was Grimmjow's tail. 'Kinky bastard.' He didn't know what was wrong with him but the prospect of using his tail he found to be rather kinky. His lips closed around the tip, he smirked as he felt Grimmjow twitch.

Grimmjow let out a growl as the pressure of Ichigo's sucking increased, treating his tail like it was another part of the Espada's anatomy. 'Kinky berry' he thought grinning around the member in his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the tip as he pushed more of his tail into the teen's mouth.

Ichigo let out a muffled moan as Grimmjow scraped his teeth lightly against him. 'Oh fuck!' he thought to himself as his finger's clenched in his lover's hair. His tongue wrapped around the tail in his mouth as he moistened it knowing exactly what his lover planned to do with it.

When Grimmjow deemed his tail wet enough he pulled it from his little berry's mouth and lifting the teen's legs so that they went over his shoulder's, moved the tail down to poke and prod at the puckered entrance.

Ichigo groaned and tensed as he felt the moist tail slide into him. "G-Gods Grimm…" he rolled his head back as the thing wormed its way through his hole. It stilled for a few moments as Grimmjow waited for the teen to adjust to the feeling. Rising Grimmjow moved up to place a kiss on his berry's lips.

"G-Grimm…" Ichigo nodded and kissed Grimmjow in a way of telling him that he was ready for the tail to move again. Nipping the teen's lips with his sharp fangs Grimmjow pushed the tail further into the teen.

"F-Fuck!!" Ichigo cried out, his back arching as the blunt end of the tail pressed against his prostate. "GRIMM!" he cried out practically ripping the espada's head to his so that he could kiss the other.

Grinning, Grimmjow plundered the teen's mouth for all it was worth, swallowing every gasp and moan the teen let out. He only stopped when he deemed his berry stretched enough.

"Heh, berry." He stroked Ichigo's cheek softly before pulling his tail out, making the teen whine at the loss. "Gimme a sec." he chuckled, tearing off his clothes before lifting the teen's legs over his shoulders. "Ya ready?"

"Grimmjow." Ichigo hissed, his eyes narrowed. "If you don't do something right now I will personally take your sword and shove it so far up your ass you'll be tasting lead for a month!"

Grimmjow felt his member twitch at the threat, he loved hearing his little berry threatening him. This was probably why he enjoyed fighting the teen so much! It was just like foreplay! "Heh alright." He chuckled pushing into Ichigo's tight hole.

"Ungh…" Ichigo hissed at the feeling.

Kissing his berry's forehead he continued to slowly push in he had to admit he was a little surprised at the way Ichigo always remained so tight, considering he HAD just been screwing him with his tail.

"G-Grimm-" Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow filled him to the hilt. "Ung… hurry up!" he growled his hands moving down to the espada's shoulders.

"Tch." Grimmjow shook his head. "Don't start complaining then." With that he pulled out slowly then pushed back in, groaning at the warmth surrounding him.

Ichigo's nails dug into Grimmjow's flesh. "M-Move!" he growled, practically demanding the Espada as he moved his hips to put emphasis onto his point. "Faster!"

"Fine, fine." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and Ichigo felt the sudden urge to beat the Espada but instead he threw his head back in a moan as Grimmjow began to move faster.

"Gods Grimm." Ichigo groaned as the Espada hit his prostate. "F-Fuck!" he threw his head back as he moaned.

Grimmjow grinned and bit into the teen's neck as he continued to pound into the teen. "Mine." Her growled possessively, gripping the teen's hips and pulling him down to his thrusts.

Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow began moving at an inhuman pace, his member grinding onto his prostate. "Grimm!" he cried moving his hand down to give his weeping member the attention it was begging for but Grimmjow batted his had away and wrapped his large hand around the shaft.

Grimmjow bit into his berry's neck as he pumped the teen's member for all it was worth. "Hn." He groaned feeling the teen clench around him, he sped up.

"Grimm!" Ichigo moaned, his hair tangling in the Espada's hair, as he clung onto Grimmjow. It was all he could really do because of the speed Grimmjow was going at. "F-Fuck- Grimm!" he could feel his peak drawing nearer.

"Ichi." Grimmjow pounded against his berry's prostate, he could feel his end drawing near, and much quicker than usual actually… briefly his mind went to Szayel and the injection but that thought flew out the window as Ichigo bit into the juncture of his neck to muffle a moan.

Ichigo groaned into Grimmjow's shoulder. Fuck he was close! "Grimm! Grim-GRIMMJOW!!" He cried out his release to the heavens, his back arching and he clenched around Grimmjow.

At the feeling of Ichigo clench around him Grimmjow gasped and bit down on his berry's neck as he felt himself hit his peak. "Ichi…" he breathed against the bite mark before collapsing onto the bed with his lover.

X

"Grimm…" Ichigo breathed scooting close to the Espada, his mind was somewhat hazy and he could feel sleep tugging at him. "L-Love…" before he cold get the rest out sleep claimed him.

In his sleep Grimmjow growled possessively and pulled the teen close to him.

XXX

Unknown to the two, watching from their own private screening rooms was Urahara and Szayel. The pair chuckled simultaneously, not knowing that they were doing the same thing at the same time.

They chuckled under their breaths. "And now I play the waiting game."

A/N: This took a while to write, I dunno why but I just couldn't get my inspiration to work, I hope you all like it ^^


End file.
